


A Weird Experience

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Out of Body Experiences, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto remembers getting seriously injured, so why is he up and walking around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weird Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, Out of body experience,’ at fic_promptly.

This is weird; Ianto knows he’s been shot, he can remember it happening. He’d felt an impact in his chest like being kicked by an angry mule, and for a few heartbeats before his body caught on to the fact that he was injured, there’d been a complete lack of pain followed by blinding agony that took his breath away. 

Jack had been beside him in moments, shouting for Owen, and then Owen had been shouting at him for being an idiot, and then… Then nothing; everything had gone black.

So how can he be here now, standing in the Hub and feeling completely fine? He doesn’t even remember getting back here and shouldn’t he at least feel a bit sore? Even Owen’s best painkillers aren’t so effective that he wouldn’t be able to feel any discomfort at all.

He can see Jack leaning against the railings surrounding the autopsy bay. He’s facing away from Ianto but the tension in his body is obvious.

“Jack? What’s going on? Was someone else hurt?”

There’s no response, which is unusual to say the least. Jack almost never ignores him these days. Making his way over to stand beside his lover, Ianto looks down at the scene playing out in the tiled medical area.

“Oh. This isn’t good.”

He’s looking down at his own blood-soaked body, hooked up to frantically beeping monitors as Owen tries to stop the bleeding and repair the damage caused by the bullet.

“How can I be in two places at once? Am I dead? I don’t feel dead. Not that I know what being dead feels like or anything.”

“Dammit! I’m losing him!” Owen sounds frantic, desperate. 

Gwen is crying; Tosh just looks numb, too shocked for tears.

“No! I don’t accept that! Ianto is not going to die! Keep working on him, Owen! That’s an order.”

“I am, but Jack, there’s not much more I can do, there’s too much damage.”

Jack’s down the steps almost before Ianto sees him move, bending over the body on the autopsy table, Ianto’s body, and kissing him. No, not kissing, not exactly. Wisps and tendrils of golden light slip from Jack’s mouth into Ianto’s, it’s like a shimmering aura is forming around their heads, connecting them. For a few moments the beeping from the monitors becomes even more frantic, then it steadies and settles down into a regular rhythm. 

Ianto starts to feel faint. He raises one hand in front of his face and he can see right through it. Ah, of course. Probably about time he got back in his body where he belongs. But before he does, he hears Owen shouting again.

“What the fuck did you just do?”

“I gave him some of my life energy,” Jack replies quietly.

“How come you didn’t do it before?”

“It almost never works. I didn’t know if it would this time, but there was nothing to lose, I figured it was worth a try. How is he?”

“The bleeding’s stopped and the wound’s healing. You just saved Teaboy’s life.”

Ianto smirks and slips back into his body. Drawing a slow, careful breath, he opens his eyes.

“Don’t call me that.” He swivels his eyes to look at Jack. “Thanks, Jack. That was one hell of a kiss.”

He’s healing, but not yet healed. His chest hurts, his whole body feels like a lead weight, and he’s so tired he can barely keep his eyes open, but that’s okay because he’s alive and for now, that’s all that matters.

Closing his eyes again, Ianto drifts off to sleep. He figures he’s earned a rest.

The End


End file.
